User talk:Captain Mora-Hatcher
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Captain Mora-Hatcher! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Christopher Pike (alternate reality) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 00:22, December 8, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Enterprise-B Please keep in mind that we do not state what is unknown, or speculations/assumptions in articles. Since we do not know what happened to the Enterprise-B, we do not state it. It is speculation to say it was decommisioned, no matter how much that might make sense.--31dot 20:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, we do not state what is unknown. We go with the last known information (as to Status). If you have information from some sort of legitimate documentary which has other information, it can be added as Background information, but cannot be added as canon information.--31dot 20:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :You have stated that you are getting your information from a documentary on the "evolution of the Enterprise." Can you please give us more information on the source? Regardless, it is likely non-canon, as it will not meet the requirements listed at MA:CANON. I'd suggest reading this messages and responding here, or on the Enterprise-B talk page, or you will be blocked for edit warring with non-canon info. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC)